User blog:Morganaforever/My thoughts on Gwen in series 5
Okay, so in this blog post we'll discuss Gwen! We've seen many characters evolve throughout the series. Personally, I think the biggest change happened to Gwen and Morgana. All the characters matured quite a bit and got wiser, but also new flaws appeared in their personalities. Merlin "grew up" and became more cruel, Arthur continuously disregards Merlin's advice and proves his own judgement wrong, Morgana keeps wanting the throne after having already tried 2 times. But I must admit that the character that has upset me more in series five is Gwen. Here is why: *Total personality change between her series 1 self and her series 5 self. Arthur and Merlin's characters have not changed so much. Morgana's has, but she has become evil. Gwen has changed without becoming more evil. She does not hesitate to sentence someone to death, when in the past she used to look away and tried to convince Arthur to change his mind, as she did with Gaius. In addition, she used to be more funny, straightforward and awkward at times. This is not actually a bad thing, both personalities are awesome, but the connection between the two is really loose. *Series 5 Gwen is more cruel. No, I do not mean Sefa here. I think that her plan to use Sefa to lure Ruadan out was very smart. What I mean is that she knew that Ruadan would not give himself or his daughter up and many knights would die in the process. Even so, she still executed the plan, sending many knights to their deaths to kill Ruadan. This reminds me of the necessary sacrifices Kara was talking about in the latest episode. Does Gwen too think that the knights were necessary casualties? *Gwen AFTER the enchantment broke. This is probably what I dislike the most. She wakes up from her enchantment and learns that she has killed an innocent man, tried to have her husband and love of her life killed, and even Merlin, her best friend killed(yes, she was enchanted, but it was her body performing the acts). And, okay, even if we DO OVERLOOK that... she also learns that Elyan died saving her!!! And what does she do in return? Mourn for him? Question her actions? Show some hatred towards Morgana for killing him? Fall in depression? No, none of those natural and absolutely understandable acts. She forgets about her brother and only flirts and has fun with Arthur!... *...To the point that war has been declared and she is as cheerful as ever. WTF writers? As we know, she loves Arthur as much as it can be, to the point that she would not let him search for Merlin in A Servant of Two Masters, and now that he prepares for WAR, she looks fine? How can this be? *The last one is not really a flaw to Gwen's personality, but to the producers. In The Dark Tower, in her second to last scene with Morgana, she said that whatever twisted game Morgana's playing, she wants no part in it. However, minutes later, the knights come to her rescue and she is fully consumed by evil. How can this be? We did not have an explanation about this and I'm sure we won't have any. So, those are the main reasons for me not liking Guinevere in series five! I'm sure there is a great quantity of different thoughts about her. What do you think? All comments are welcome! Category:Blog posts